Qawta'puh
The “ Qaw'ta' puH” star system A massive star system The systems star is that of a particularly large red dwarf. Given the name Qaw'ta' puH by its Salarian discoverers, the star has 11 planetary entities and include 3 gas giants and one liveable planet with its own ecosystem. Records indicated that Qaw was first discovered and colonised in 380BCE. First indications were the that the Qaw system was a long forgotten utopian of Prothean. With no less then fire suitable moons and planets capable of sustaining life, massive raw mineral deposits though out the system, and numerous Protean artefacts and ruins, the Salarians rusted to colonies the system. But like all Eden’s, this system proved to be more dangerous its inhabitants. Over the centuries the system has bean emboweled in dozens of wars and inner conflicts, turning the area into a centre of violence and despair. Located in the Terminuses systems, today Qaw is still a area of death and conflict. History the History of the Qaw'ta puh system is long and violent to say the least. Without discussing the history and fall of the Protheans, the Qaw star was first discovered and charted within the Salarian homeworld night sky by the astronomer "Sal Hoagad Gra Fung Qaw" in the salarian age of Industry (Industrial Revolution). After the establishment of the Council, the Salarian Union was reinvigarated to explore and colonies further sections of the galaxy. In 496 BCE, the Fung'Gu Incorperate expedition fleet arrived at QAW mass relay. Having anceistral rights of discovery of the star centuries past, the Fung clan expected to find large mineral and rare gas diposites around the giant red star. However the fleet found much more then a few mineral diposites, they had discovered a vast Eden of wealthy, inhablitable worlds, Gas gaints, Prothean technology, and even the massive mineral diposits they were hoping fore. The Executive President of the fleet known only as "Fung PuH" began amidate excavation of the system, establishing a colony on the moon of Gulo'Eraart. The large company that was Fung'Gu Incorperate at the time poured much of its financhil resourses into the system hoping to get a return of 4 times what they put in. With such a utopia of raw and ancient resources soon to be in their hands how could the endevour fall. All was organized, thought out to the letter, everything was counted for exepted for one; greed. Fung Puh became complacent with his position in the company and began development of secret personal development of the Qaw system for his and his followers personal gains. The situation that involved defrauding and stealing assets from Fung'Gu Incorporate came to a head with a service of murders and workplace "accidents". An internal investigation was launched surrounding the Qaw’ta development project. But before the investigasion was able to report back to the Salarian Union regarding the criminal malpractice of Fung Puh; he and his followers had already legally set up within the Union they own in-depended System company. This action made any corporate legal action against Fung Puh and his conspirators impossible and gave Puh much of Qaw resource that he oversaw. These traitorous and deviance actions resulted into corporate warfare and then into cover war to undermine each others industry. This conflict came to its climax with the deployment of a Fung’Gu expedition fleet that included a dreadnought. Pushing back into the system, Fung’Gu Incorporate pushed in large amounts of funds and resources in hopes of overwhelming competition. Sadly Fung Puh had made many powerful friends in his illegal dealings in developing the Qaw system. A large pirate fleet came in support of Puh’s industry and fought it out with the expedition fleet. The resulting loses by Fung’Gu Incorporate (which included the destruction of the dreadnought) forced the company into bankruptcy. Although it appeared the Puh’s company had one this clash of industrial titans, Puh made to many joint venture contract with his partners in crime and after his death his company soon collapsed. This splinted the industries of Qaw into a dozen of so smaller foundations. Many of these groups still seemed legally financed and run and thusly had support by citadel space. However under the surface the corporate scene slowly began to rough as more an more violent came to Qaw system. .... Economy The in-system economy in quite vast and varied, to put it simply the combined system economy is not only self sustaining but in theory could produce any product of service in known space. That being said, do to multiple factors including the massive crime, constant infighting, political and racial indifference has reduced the glimmering raw potential of this wealthy system to that of any number of low level system. Much of the wealth that is made from mining, production, scavenging, is used in fighting in system turf war over territory and raw asset. Over the centuries, the brutal wars that plague the system has reduced the “civilian” work force immensely. Although there were and to this day still are many immigrants who see the Qaw’ta system as “new land of promise and riches”, the influxes of new colonies were rarely enough to work the multiply industry. Criminal organisations and rogue militants were the first is bring in slave labour to meet the demands of the market. However this did not dramatically improve the situation do to the slaves were more or less uneducated in the demanded field of industry and the slaves themselves were often difficult and costly to procure. Demographic Today the Qaw’ta Puh is a melting pot of sorts of cultures and people all trying to survive and or make it big in this utopian death trap of greed and violence. Although exact numbers are hard to pin down, most of the system is comprised primarily of Lystheni and Batarians race. Along with a dozen or so races rounding out the makeup of the systems populace, there are a small number of Krogan mercenary teams and Quarian outcasts living and working in the Qaw’ta puh communities. In resent decades the Batarians have been bringing in new work force of Human slaves. The Human population has been slowly growing with continued hostilities between the Batarian people and the systems Alliance. Artefacts and satellites The Qaw’ta Arrays The Qaw’ta puH system is undoubtedly ancient do to the simple gaze and understanding of the red dwarf star. However it is believed that the Prothean’s built these massive satellites that to this day closely obits Qaw’ta (the red dwarf). After decades of study it was determined that these satellites has responsible in maintaining the stars it self. It is theorised that the Star is perhaps hundreds of thousands of years older, which to a star is perhaps not vary long but in theory that satettites that orbit Qaw’ta could have extended the life of the red dwarf for another million years (perhaps more!). Unfortunately over time scientist and “adventures” have picked apart the Qaw’ta Arrays and today non remain fully functional. It is estimated that the red dwarf star has 3 hundred thousand years before is dies. Ruined Metropolis of Vaeli (Gulo’Eraart) Much like the world of Feros, Vaeli was another long forgotten Prothean world. although not as nearly as massive and expansive as the latter, Vaeli only covers ¼ of the planet surface leaving the rest of the planet open and vast for colonisation. Worlds of Qaw'ta' puH Rorbag. Hazardest volcanic world of lava and ash. Grulg A Gas Giant and second largest planet in the system. Grulg is a traditional Gas Gaint composed primarily of Hydrogen and Helium. The planet appears to take on a dirty golden hue intertwine with red and orange rings. The gas giant has 8 moons. The eight moons are; Grulg’Krur, Grulg’Paanak, Grulg’Krogash, Grulg’Erishnak, Grulg’Higar, Grulg’Piol, Grulg’Bradash, Grulg’Graurk Gulo The largest planet in the solar system is another Gas Giant. A traditional gas giant of with heavy deposits of hydrogen, helium and nitrogen. A light red planet filled with numerous swirling storms and heavy cloud belts and zones of tan and white. The gas giant has 21 moons in a stable orbit around Gulo, however there are hundreds of smaller asteroids that are polled into the planets immense gravitational poll for a few decades or so. The twenty-one moons are; Gulo’Bragor, Gulo’Vralo, Gulo’Rirz Gulo’Grishnak, Gulo’Eronk, Gulo’Kuudish, Gulo’Hing, Gulo’Erushnak, Gulo’Huuk, Gulo’Gruuurk, Gulo’King, Gulo’Vruugdish, Gulo’Gor, Gulo’Erurg, Gulo’Horug, Gulo’Eraart, Gulo’Gugdish, Gulo’Krir, Gulo’Vugdish, Gulo’Erar, Gulo’Paurk. Rudish The fourth planet from the star is third largest planet, and it is also a gas giant. However unlike the other two gas giants in the Qaw’ta puH system, Rudish is an “ice gaint” made up of primarily amonia and methane. The gas giant has 4 moons. The four moons are; Rudish’Vrogdush Rudish’Ralg Rudish’Brirug Rudish’Hur Huk A planet with almost no atmosphere, the top surface of the planet is completely layered in thick sheets of ice. The planet is a glimmering blue diamond to observers, although there is no diamonds to be found it is believed that under the ice is heavy deposits of Samarium. Hiurk A Hazardest ash world. Purg A lifeable world, believed to be terraformed by the Protheans. Although very little of them remain on the planet itself to reflect this. Pong Hazardest world. Vodash A desert world with breathable atmosphere, made possible by massive populations of simple organic life forms in deep canyons and caves of the world. Vidish A lifeless rock Rodish Another lifeless rock.